Naruto's Secret Training: The Book
by Atticus Goodfellow
Summary: While looking for ways to help him master the Summoning Jutsu, Naruto stumbles across an old book. Unknown to him, it will change his world.
1. Chapter 1

Alright, this is the first story I've ever written before. I'm looking for a lot of feedback telling me everything I've done wrong so I can work on fixing it.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

Naruto was walking down the streets of Konoha, deep in thought. He had just finished another day of training with Jiraiya and had yet to make any real progress on the Summoning Jutsu.

Naruto frowned.

'Maybe if he actually gave me some advise instead of peeping on girls all the time I'd be doing better.'

Naruto sighed and gave a mental shrug. 'I guess I shouldn't complain. Most people wouldn't help me to begin with.'

He had been pestering Jiraiya for advice on what he was doing wrong. All he was able to pry from him was some crap about how he had to use the red chakra.

Naruto frowned again. Why the heck does he have to use some weird chakra!? If Jiraiya and the Forth could summon without it then so could he! If Jiraiya wouldn't help him find a way then he'd find one on his own.

'Maybe if I increased my chakra control more. It's hard to focus that much chakra into one technique instead of spreading it out like in the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu.'

He continued to try to think up ways to improve when he noticed the Library of Konoha up ahead. He wasn't allowed to barrow anything from library because the librarians wouldn't let him get a library card, but he did take things from the Free Bin that sat next to entrance every now and then. The librarians threw books and scrolls in there when they were old, damaged, or had been replaced with a new version. A lot of it was real useful.

'I wonder if there's anything good in the box today. Maybe I'll find something I can use in the third exam.'

He made his way over to the box and moved aside a few old romance novels and a book of poems before finding a scroll on the most basic storage seal.

'Nice! With this I can seal all my old ramen cups into one scroll! They can't yell at me for overfilling the dumpster now!'

He quickly put the scroll in his pouch then went back to searching through the box. That's when he saw it...

"Orange!" Naruto breathed out excitedly.

He quickly pulled out the book. The cover showed a man in a bright orange gi and hair that seemed to defy gravity. In the man's hand was a small golden ball with four red stars in the middle. In large words above the man's head was "DRAGONBALL: Special Hardcover Edition".

This was a book worth reading. Naruto could just feel it. And it wasn't just because the main character seemed to like orange.

...

Okay, maybe it was but that didn't matter!

He tucked the book into his pouch along side the storage seal scroll and turned back to the box to continue his search. The only interesting thing he found was an old copy of Ichi Ichi Paradise. He tucked that into his pouch with a big grin on his face. Evil thoughts of burning it in front of Kakashi as a prank filling his mind.

'There were some pretty good things in there today' Naruto thought as he made his way from the library. 'Still, there wasn't anything that will help me with the Summoning Jutsu... I know! I'll go ask Iruka for help! He's got to know some chakra control exercises.'

He jumped to the nearest roof and roof-hopped to the Hokage Tower. Iruka handed out missions at the tower most days after classes were over.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

He got to the Hokage's office just as a genin team was leaving. He rushed pass them and threw open the door without knocking.

Both Iruka and the Third looked up from the mission scroll they had just begun to go over.

"Ah, Naruto. What can I do for you?" The Third asked, smiling at the boy.

"Hey Old Man. I'm actually here to ask Iruka-sensei something." Naruto replied.

"Naruto! Show the Hokage some respect!" Iruka shouted. He gave a sigh and in a much calmer voice asked, "Now, what did you need?"

"Do you know any chakra control techniques that you could show me? I'm learning a new jutsu and I'm having a hard time focusing so much chakra." Naruto said.

Iruka went into lecture mode. "Well, there are 3 main chakra control exercises that we use in Konoha. There's the leaf technique that I showed you in the academy. Then there is the tree climbing technique and the water walking technique."

"I already know the last two," Naruto said. "But um... How does the leaf one go again?" He chuckled and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

Iruka's brow twitched angrily as he turned and began walking towards an open window, muttering about annoying blonds that never paid attention. He plucked something off the window sill, turned, and threw it at Naruto.

Naruto's eyebrows rose as a small leaf stuck to his forehead. He remembered now. "That was a chakra control technique? I thought that was to make us concentrate."

The Hokage decided to join the conversation at that point. "That's one of it's uses, yes, but there's more to it than that. The leaf technique is an ancient training method that we've used in Konoha since it's founding. The tree climbing technique teaches you to move chakra through your body at a steady flow, while the water walking technique teaches you to constantly alter and adjust that flow while using a greater amount of chakra. The leaf technique is quite different though. It requires you to concentrate all your energy to gather at one point."

"Wow! That sounds perfect! I'll go start practicing right away!" Naruto ran to the door. Pausing there, he turned back and said, "Thanks a lot Iruka-sensei, Old Man." He gave them a big grin before he disappeared around the corner.

The two men smiled as they watched him leave.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Naruto set himself down under a tree in a clearing not far from his apartment. 'I'd better get comfortable. Who knows how long this is gonna take.' He thought as he leaned his back against the tree. He picked up a fallen leaf from the ground and placed it on his forehead. After a few deep breathes to prepare himself he began focusing chakra into the leaf. The leaf slowly started emit a blue aura. As Naruto pushed more of his chakra into the leaf, the aura began to grow larger.

Naruto, seeing the aura, growled a bit and focused harder on containing the chakra inside the leaf. The aura grew brighter and shrunk down a bit, but it was still quite visible. 'This is gonna be harder than I thought.' Naruto thought with a small frown.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Hours later, Naruto returned home hungry and mentally exhausted. He immediately began making a cup of ramen before dumping his jacket and equipment on the floor. He sat down to wait for the ramen to finish and thought about how the recent training went. He had made some progress keeping his chakra from escaping the leaf but only in small amounts and even then only for a short amount of time.

Naruto saw that his ramen was ready so he got up and finished preparing it before swallowing it down in record time. Feeling a bit better, he threw the empty cup into the large pile of ramen cups that was once his trashcan. Seeing this reminded him of the scroll he picked up earlier. 'I'll take a look at that scroll tomorrow. Hmm... better put it on the table so I don't forget about it.' He walked over to his bag and pulled out the scroll. After placing it on the table he pull out the book with the man in orange on the front. Just seeing it caused Naruto to grin.

'Dragonball! Even the name sounds cool, Dattebayo!' He quickly sat down and opened the book to the first page.


	2. Chapter 2

Alright, some of you might be wondering where this story is headed and all that jazz so I thought that I might give you guys a quick rundown on it. The book is pretty much Dragonball in written form. Naruto is going to use it for training and maybe create a few techniques. Eventually he's going to travel to the Dragonball world and progress through the DBZ storyline with the rest of the Z Gang. At least for a while.

There's a whole bundle of things that I'm looking to do in this story that I want to tell you all about but I've already given you more than I was planning to.

I tried going into more detail in this chapter. I have a problem where I get so impatient to get to where I'm going that I just speed through everything to get there. You know what I mean?

Anywho, tell me if it's better, worse, or just about the same as the first chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own them.

________________________________________________________

_'Dragonball! Yosh, even the name sounds cool!' He quickly sat down and opened the book to the first page._

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Naruto jerked awake from the loud blaring sound of his alarm clock. He quickly jumped up, knocking over the chair he was sitting in, and ran/stumbled towards the noise. He slammed his hand down on the off button before dropping onto his bed.

'What's going on? Why wasn't I in bed?' Naruto glanced over to the table he had been sitting at. Sitting on the table still open was the book he'd found the day before. Memories of the previous night came rushing back and a grin spread across his face. He had stayed up reading all night until he fell asleep in the chair. The book was apparently a biography on a man called Son Goku. Oddly enough, Goku had a tail. Naruto just shrugged that off though. He had seen and heard of weirder things.

It started off with how Goku was found as a baby by an old man named Son Gohan. Gohan was a kind martial arts master who raised Goku and trained him to fight. They lived happily until Gohan was killed by a giant ape monster, leaving Goku to live alone. All that remained from his grampa was a small golden ball with four stars and the power poll, a weapon Gohan had given to Goku.

Not long after Goku ran into a girl named Bulma. She explained to him that his golden ball was called a dragonball and when it was reunited with the six others they would grant one wish. She eventually convinced him to join her in her search for the dragonballs.

After travelling for a bit and fighting a giant flying monster, they met a large talking turtle. The turtle was lost and had been searching for a way back to the sea for a long time. Goku agreed to help and carried the turtle 100 miles to the sea. When they got there the turtle introduced them to his master Roshi, the Turtle Hermit. Master Roshi was an old martial artist who also happened to be a huge pervert. He gave Goku a flying golden cloud for helping Turtle. After realizing that he had a dragonball, Bulma managed to convince the old pervert to give it to her through some very... questionable means.

It was what happened next that really got Naruto interested. After tracking down the next dragonball they arrived at a small village. All the villagers were terrified of a monstrous being called Oolong that had been harassing there village and stealing the daughters. They agreed that if Goku and Bulma could defeat the monster and save their daughters then they would give the pair their dragonball.

As it turns out, Oolong turned out to just be a cowardly little man that resembled a pig and had the power to transform into anything. What caught Naruto's attention was that it wasn't a normal transformation like he was taught in the academy. Oolong physically changed into whatever he wanted whether it be a giant red demon or a small fish. At one point he even turned into a bat and flew away to escape Goku.

Naruto was shocked. He didn't even know that was possible! If he could learn how to do that he wouldn't even need the summoning jutsu! He could just have a shadow clone transform into a giant animal! He had eagerly started reading again to see if there was any hint as to how it was done. Unfortunately, all he found was that Oolong and a catlike creature named Puar had gone to some sort of school to learn how. At least that ment that it wasn't some sort of bloodline limit or anything. He also found that when they transform they don't get any stronger. That meant that giant clone beasts were out. What's the point if it would still only take a single punch to take them out. Still, it was still an incredible ability and Naruto definitely wanted to learn it.

Naruto guessed he had fallen asleep soon after that because he couldn't remember anything after the desert bandit Yamcha and Puar running away after seeing Bulma. Seriously, what kind of pansy is scared of girls?

Naruto shook his head to clear it and glanced at the clock. 'I gotta meet Ero-Sennin soon. I'd better get ready.'

He took a quick shower and made a cup of ramen for breakfast before heading out.

**********************

He arrived to find Jiraiya giggling perversely to himself as he peeked through some bushes at some young women that were splashing around in the river not far away. A big grin spread across Naruto's face before he sucked in a deep breath and shouted as loudly as he could "Hey there Ero-Sennin! Whatcha lookin' at?"

Jiraiya spun around and slapped his hand over Naruto's mouth.

"Quiet! You'll scare them away!" He whispered urgently.

The women turned towards the bushes confused. "Ero-Sennin? Eh!? Some creep must be watching us!" They all ran from the water screaming.

"Damn it gaki! Now look what you did!" Jiraiya yelled. He looked like he was about to murder Naruto where he stood but before he could do anything else a small boulder smashed into the side of his head knocking him to the ground. Naruto sweatdropped as he looked back to where the boulder came from to see one of the women panting angrily. "Serves you right pervert!" One of them yelled before they all stomped off.

**********************

Once Jiraiya had recovered and finished yelling at Naruto, he told his student to do the summoning jutsu. A serious expression spread across Naruto's face as he began focusing his chakra. His hands flew through the seal before he slammed his hand down on the ground.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

A small puff of smoke blew away to reveal a small toad. It was about the size of an apple and it's tail was nearly gone. Naruto gave a disappointed sigh as Jiraiya went to sit down against a tree close by.

Naruto continued over the next 2 hours without any improvement. After producing another fist-sized toad for the umpteeth time he glanced at Jiraiya to see him snoring underneath his tree.

"Damn it old man! How about actually doing something to help? You've gotta..." Naruto didn't get to finish as he began to fall backwards. Jiraiya looked up just as Naruto hit the ground unconsious.

'Looks like he fainted again. I'm not surprised. He's been training on guts alone for three weeks now.' Jiraiya thought. He got up to get some water to wake Naruto with.

"Come on, wake up gaki." Jiraiya said loudly as he threw the water on Naruto's face. Naruto shot up quickly and shook his dripping head.

"What the..." Naruto said as he looked around to see what woke him.

"How do I say this... you suck."

Naruto whipped around to find Jiraiya standing right behind him. "Huh!? Damn it Ero-Sennin!"

"You've been working on this for 3 weeks and you've barely progressed at all. If you continue like this it will be pointless." Jiraiya said crouching down to Naruto's level.

"What do you mean!? I've been training with everything I've got!" Naruto said angrily.

"I know that, but if you want to master the Summoning Jutsu you have to do it like you're life depends on it otherwise it's no good at all." Jiraiya said.

"That's what I've been doing!" Naruto shouted, leaping to his feat. "I've been using my chakra everyday until I'm about to die! If you have the time to complain about it, why not teach me a trick or something!?"

"A trick?" Jiraiya scratched his head for a bit. "Hmm... a trick."

"What? You're actually gonna teach me something?" Naruto asked surprised.

"You need to risk you life on it." Jiraiya said, his face suddenly dead serious.

"Huh?" Naruto said.

"This is no joke. Are you willing to do it?" Jiraiya asked still deadly serious.

"O-Of course! I'm always risking my life!" Naruto replied, a little put off by Jiraiya's seriousness but gaining confidence as he spoke.

"I see... Well then, follow me." Jiraiya turned and began to walk back towards town.

'Well that was creepy.' Naruto thought before he ran after the Toad Sage.

***********************

Naruto was confused. After they had left the training area Jiraiya had lead him to the hot springs. Surprisingly, it wasn't so that the old pervert could peep. Instead they just soaked for a while before leaving.

Naruto was curious how soaking in the hot spring would help him with summoning but didn't think on it long because their next stop had been ramen! He had really begun to like Jiraiya and this new training until he realized that the old hermit had left him to deal with the bill. Just thinking back on it made Naruto mad. That had emptied out Gama-sama!

Before he could kick the old bastard's ass he was told to go hug Sakura! He was finally starting to like this training again. Needless to say that didn't end well.

Now Naruto was once again walking behind Jiraiya. He was starting to have some serious doubts about this training.

"Hey Ero-Sennin, are you sure I'll be able to summon after this?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, it's a sure thing." Jiraiya replied.

"Really?" Naruto raised a eyebrow, still not convinced.

"Is there anything you've left undone?" Jiraiya suddenly changed the subject.

"Huh?" Naruto asked, confused.

"Nothing then?" Jiraiya said as he turned to look at Naruto.

"What are you talking-" Naruto was cut off as Jiraiya's fist met his gut and he blacked out.

The next thing Naruto knew he was being tossed to the ground. He slowly pushed himself to his hands and knees.

"Huh? Where... is this?" Naruto asked as he glanced around.

"Get up!" Jiraiya said loudly as he stepped in front of Naruto.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked as he pulled himself to his feet.

"Your training ends here." Jiraiya said in a serious voice.

"Huh? But I haven't done anything yet!" Naruto shouted.

"Naruto!" Jiraiya cut him off before he could start ranting. "Go die and come back."

"Die?" Naruto asked, once again confused.

"From within the dreadfulness of death, sqeeze out enormous chakra!" Jiraiya spoke, still completely serious. "Experience the feel of it and learn to use it consciously! If you don't want to die do something about it yourself... got it?"

Once Jiraiya finished speaking he shot his hand forward pushing Naruto's forehead protector with his index finger. Apparently he had put some chakra behind it because Naruto was sent flying through the bushes he was standing in front of. Once Naruto broke through the last of the bushes he opened his eyes only for his stomach to jump to his throat.

He had just been pushed of a cliff.

* * *

Alrighty! There's Chapter 2! I tried to make it a bit longer. Sure not many people would call 2000 words long but I'm new at this so you have to cut me some slack.

Anywho, tell me what you think and be sure to point out all my flaws.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I disclaim everything you may claim I claim.

I've decided work bites and I don't like it.

* * *

For a moment Naruto couldn't think. Time seamed to slow down as he fell over the cliff. He could feel his heart starting to beat faster and the rush of adrenaline pumping through his veins.

'Damn it! I have to act fast!' He noticed a jagged rock protruding from the cliff wall was approaching fast. 'Here's my chance!' He quickly focused chakra to his hands and feet and at the rock. Unfortunately, the rock was wet and slippery from the nearby waterfall and Naruto was falling too fast. He was only able to get his hands on it for a fraction of a second before his momentum tore him off.

'Shit, shit, shit!' Naruto rapidly searched his brain for a way to save himself. 'Nothing. There's nothing I can do.' His eyes went wide with the realization.

'I can't believe it...' He watched as the darkness came closer and closer.

'...I'm going to die.' His heart beat faster and faster in his chest. Naruto squeezed his eyes shut and prepared for death.

Suddenly everything stopped. There was no more wind whipping his clothes about his body or howling in his ears. Instead he heard the slow dripping of water. Naruto opened his eyes and looked around. He was standing in ankle deep water in what seemed to be a poorly lit cement labyrinth. The water seemed to have come from the maze of pipes that lined the ceiling.

A deep rumble echoed from behind Naruto. He turned towards the noise and slowly began walking in the direction the sound seemed to come from. As he walked he felt a power weighing him down. 'This feeling... It's that chakra...'

Eventually he came to a large room. His eyes grew wide as they found what lay inside. Two large red eyes glared down at him and huge gigantic razor sharp teeth seemed to grin evilly. The only thing separating Naruto from the beast was a great iron gate that was held shut by a small, worn paper seal.

'What is that thing? It's huge!' Naruto thought in fear and amazement.

The beast spoke. **"Hey kid, come closer."**

Naruto began to slowly walk towards the cage only to jump back as the demon's claws swiped at him from between the bars. It growled in frustration. **"I want to devour you, but this cage won't let me! Detestable seal!"**

Naruto stared up at the demon in shock for a moment and then at the seal on the cage. Realization finally hit. "You're... the Kyuubi!" Naruto's voice shook a little from fear. 'I see... the red chakra is his!'

The fox's widened a bit before it spoke again.** "For you to approach me... Why did you come here?"**

Naruto was caught off guard for a second before determination filled his eyes. He set his shoulders and took a step towards the cage. He knew what he had to do.

"Hey fox! Since you're staying in my body, give me your chakra as rent!" Naruto demanded.

The demon chuckled evilly and said, **"After all, if you die I die, right? You have guts, demanding this of me." **Red chakra poured out from under the gate and wrapped itself around Naruto. **"Very well, as a reward for coming all the way here I'll give it to you!" **Naruto felt the chakra adding itself to his own, filling his core past it's limit. 'This is the feeling!' He quickly tried to memorize what it felt like to draw on the fox's power.

His eyes snapped open and suddenly he was falling again. It seemed that little to no time had passed while he was in the labyrinth. He quickly started doing hand seals. Once he finished he threw his hand down below him and focused all his chakra through it.

"Kuchiyose no jutsu!"

The chakra shot out below him and created a gigantic cloud of smoke. Out of the smoke shot four giant limbs that smashed into the walls of the ravine, stopping Naruto's summon in it decent. The smoke cleared and Naruto had just enough time to see the giant summon before landing hard on it's head.

**"Where am I?" **The summon's deep voice rumbled.

Naruto carefully climbed to his feet and looked down at himself. "I - I'm alive!" He wooped happily before glancing around. "Awesome, this thing's huge!" He saw the four giant limbs keeping him and his summon from falling. 'This is a toad right?' He started walking down the back of the toad before gravity started helping him along.

"Whoa whoa whoa!" He started flailing his arms to regain his balance as he sped down the toad's back. About halfway down he was able to regain control and stop himself. Breathing a sigh of relief he glanced down at the bottom of the toad's back and saw something that made a grin spread across his face."No tail! Haha! It's not a little tadpole or one of those round halfway toads that still has a tail. No this is the real thing!"

While Naruto was celebrating his success, Jiraiya was watching from atop the cliff. 'Looks like he was able to draw out the fox's power. Still he's hardly a master at it. He took way too much. To think, of all the toads to summon, he summoned that one.'

The toad suddenly lurched send Naruto rolling back towards the summons head. **"Hey brat!" **The toad shouted as Naruto rolled to a stop on the summon's face. **"Do you know whose head you're making a ruckus on? This is the head of Gamabunta, the Chief Toad's head! Now quiet down!" **The last part he yelled sending Naruto flying from the wind that his yelled produced. Luckily the ninja was able to grab onto the giant's pipe before he fell to his death.

"What the heck is with this guys? He's cool and all but..." He couldn't continue as Gamabunta started to talk again.

**"Give me a break! I finally get to breath the air of the free world again only to be interrupted by an annoying brat! Hey, Jiraiya! Where are you!? What the heck do you think you're doing!?"**

Jiraiya backed up a bit from the edge of the cliff. "Oh man... this doesn't look good." He muttered to himself. "Even I can't handle Gamabunta."

**"Jiraiya! Hurry up and show yourself idiot!"** The Boss Toad yelled.

"Damn, it would be real troublesome if that Gama found me out. I'd better get out of here." The old hermit spoke to himself as he began walking away from the cliff.

**"Hey brat!"** Gamabunta turned his attention back to Naruto, who was still hanging onto his pipe.

"Y-yes?" Naruto stuttered.

**"Where's Jiraiya?" **The summon asked as he dropped Naruto onto his face.

"Wha- Ero-sennin? He's up at the top of the cliff." Naruto responded. "Um... What business do you have with him?"

**"That's just what I'm gonna ask the pervert! What was he thinking summoning me to a place like this?" **Gamabunta said angrily looking around.

"W-wait!" Naruto stopped the toad.

**"Hmm? What is it?" **Gamabunta looked back at Naruto.

"I'm the one who summoned you, Chief." Naruto said sheepishly. "You see, I fell off the cliff and thought maybe you could come to my aid... Please!" He straightened up and saluted the Boss Toad.

**"Hmm?"** Gamabunta raised an eyebrow as he looked at the small ninja on his face. **"Bwahahaha! You didn't think I'd actually believe that did you? There's no way a kid like you could summon a guy like me!"**

"Huh? It's true! I really did summon you!" Naruto yelled at the Boss Toad. The summon only started laughing again causing Naruto to grow angry.

"You frog jerk!" He yelled causing Gamabunta to stop laughing. "You've been condescending towards me and saying whatever you want since you came here. I'm the one who summoned you, I'm your master!"

**"Huh!? A kid like you calling yourself my master! I could kill you for that!"** Gamabunta shouted before whipping out his giant tongue and plucking Naruto from his face and throwing him onto his back. He then tensed up and shot himself up and out of the ravine, Naruto screaming the entire way. His jump sent him up several hundred feet before finally crashing back down to the ground, sending a shockwave throughout the surrounding area.

Once on the ground, Naruto fell off Gamabunta onto the ground in front of the toad. He quickly got up and looked up summon. "Awesome..."

Gamabunta chuckled before bringing his head down close to Naruto and saying, **"I hate to be the one to tell you this but even if I did believe you summoned me, there's no way I would admit that you were when you fall off my back so easily!" **He turned from Naruto and began walking away. **"Now then, it's been a long time since I've been to this world and since Jiraiya doesn't have any business with me I think I'll kick back for a while."**

"Hey! Wait!" Naruto yelled.

**"Why don't you go home and sleep or something? 'Cause it looks like you're not even worth having as a henchman." **Gamabunta said as he continued walking.

Naruto growled and dashed after the toad, running up his back and jumping over his head onto his face.

**"What do you think you're doing brat?" **Gamabunta shouted at the blond.

"If not falling off is what it takes to be your master then I'm staying on you back for the entire day no matter what!" Naruto said determinedly. "After that you'll have to recognize me as your master!"

**"You little brat! Don't get carried away thinking I'll go easy on you!"** Gamabunta shouted angrily before whipping his head around trying to get the blond off. Naruto quickly tried to send chakra to his hands and feet to stick to the toad. Unfortunately, when he used the foxes chakra to summon Gamabunta it seemed to take all of his own with it.

"Damn it! I don't have enough chakra!" Naruto yelled before grabbing onto Gamabunta's kimono and holding on for dear life.

Hours later, Gamabunta was diving in and out of a lake still trying to make Naruto let go.

'Just a little longer' Naruto thought to himself trying to bloke out the pain of his bruised and beaten body. "Just a little longer and the sun will set! Then I'll be master!" He shouted to Gamabunta.

Gamabunta jumped out of the lake and shouted. **"What's that to me? You came up with this whole thing unilaterally. I didn't agree to anything!"**

Naruto didn't seem to care what the toad said. "I'm not falling off, no matter what!"

Gamabunta stopped jumping for a minute. **'I could just ignore what a brat like him says... but taking a lick irritates me. I'm going to bring this to an end right now.'**

**"Hey brat, what's your name?"** Gamabunta asked.

"Naruto!" The blond yelled. "Naruto Uzumaki!"

**"Well Naruto," **Gamabunta tensed up. **"Don't blame me if you die!"**

With that he jumped high into the air causing Naruto to slam down onto his back. When he finally came down he landed at the base of a waterfall. The force of the landing caused Naruto's grip to slip and he tumbled over the great summon's head. Naruto's eyes went wide before he quickly brought his hands together and shouted out the name of favorite jutsu.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Immediately eight clones popped up atop Gamabunta's head and forming a human chain grabbed Naruto out of the air. After being pulled back atop the the giant toad Naruto started doing a little jig.

"Haha! How did you like that Gamabunta!? I'm still on top of your head! I win! Haha!" He probably would have gone on bragging if he didn't lose consciousness at that moment and fallen backwards off the summon's head.

Gamabunta's tongue shot out and caught the blond before he fell to his death. **'Too bad for you... You almost made it.'**

Unknown to him, Jiraiya was watching from atop the waterfall. 'To think Naruto lasted so long against someone as tough as Gamabunta...' He thought before looking at the giant scroll he was carrying.

Gamabunta had just placed Naruto atop his head when the toad's summoning contract scroll came out of nowhere and landed open in front of him. He looked down to see Naruto's name along with his five fingerprints.

**'That meddling Jiraiya. I knew all along that this guy summoned me all on his own. He's the first person since the Forth the climb atop my head.' **Gamabunta thought to himself.** 'As to be expected, he must be totally drained. I don't mind dispensing some of my power to him but taking him to the hospital would be best.'**

A few minutes later a crash was heard outside the Konoha Hospital. A few of it's employees came running to see what caused the noise only to find a large cloud of dust. When the dust cleared they saw Naruto laying on the ground next to a giant toad track.

* * *

This chapter was pretty much entirely from canon. I'll have more on "The Book" next chapter.


End file.
